marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell)
Summary A captain in the Kree militia, Mar-Vell rebelled against a racist tyrannical empire to defend Earth and in so doing became the "Protector of the Universe" known as Captain Marvel. Since his tragic death to cancer, Captain Marvel has inspired many superheroes and heroines and his legacy is still felt throughout the Marvel universe. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''4-C | At least Low 2-C, 2-B '''| At least '''2-B Name: Mar-Vell, "Marv," Captain Marvel Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 30's Classification: Kree Navy Captain | Protector of the Universe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Flight, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can reconstruct things he has destroyed, Can project light or darkness, Electricity Projection, Illusion Creation, Fear Projection, Teleportation and Energy Absorption | Cosmic senses, Massive Energy Projection, Can bypass intangibility, Can see through illusions, Shapeshifting and Reality Warping, Can resist mindfuck, Can resist molecular manipulation, photon, Light & Solar Energy Absorption and Projection, Healing and Stamina Repletion via Energy Absorption, Can project his cosmic senses to others, Can pull others into his photonic stream, Antimatter Creation and Projection, Precognition Attack Potency:''' '''Star level (Able to fight the likes of Ronan the Accuser, Super Skrull, Namor, Iron Man, Kree Sentry, etc. on a consistent basis) | At least Universe level+ (threatened to destroy the universe with the pair of Nega-Bands by opening up a portal to the Negative Zone to dump infinte amounts of antimatter, negative energy and space into it), Multiverse level (Able to contend with the likes of Thanos, The Stranger and several Abstract creations of Thanos and ISAAC. Karate chopped a Cosmic Cube and tanked its explosion as well as fought CC powered Thanos twice; said to be one of the few that could defeat Sentry even in his Void state. Stalemated and briefly dominated Genis-Vell) | At least Multiverse level '''(Effortlessly beat the Avengers, including Captain Britain who could push back the Phoenix Force; the power of the Phoenix surged through him) Speed:' '''Massively FTL+ '''via scaling | '''Massively FTL+' (Able to consistently keep up with Thanos and Drax the Destroyer; regularly flies universal distances in short timespans) | Massively FTL+ (Effortlessly blitzed many Heralds) Lifting Strength:''' '''Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength:''' '''Star Class | '''At least '''Universal+, Multiversal | '''At least '''Multiversal Durability:''' '''Star level | '''At least '''Universe level+, Multiverse level | '''At least '''Multiverse level Stamina:''' Very high | Incredibly high (Stamina repletion makes his stamina difficult to drain) | Unknown Range:' Several meters via Uni-Beam | At least a planetary diameter via photonic blasts; universal+ via Cosmic Awareness | At least universal+ '''Standard Equipment:' Uni-Beam, Lasonic Disintegrator | Nega-Bands Intelligence: '''High due to years of military experience as a member of the Imperial Kree Navy | Extremely high via Cosmic Awareness that gives him any information he wants within the universe '''Weaknesses: Lasonic Disintegrator can jam | Switches places with Rick Jones in the Negative Zone which has a time limit of several hours, unbonding with Rick causes a power decrease (although that problem was later rectified), using his full power requires drawing on Rick’s life force (although this was also rectified later), can’t use his Cosmic Awareness in another universe, “Blackend” (i.e. cancer) | Requires a portion of the Phoenix Force he possesses to survive and halt his cancer